


Sweet Talking

by ravelqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KagaKuro Exchange, Kuroko wants you to know he's not a mindreader, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I DON'T EVEN BAKE, in this case quite literally, it's definitely the third one about baking, just so much fluff you guys you don't understand, this is like the 4th or 5th food related fic I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: „Kagami-kun has been really secretive recently. “Kagami just wants to give his boyfriend a surprise for his birthday is that really too much to ask





	Sweet Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for "tiger-finch" for the KagaKuro exchange 2017 and she asked for birthday baking, so ... I hope you like this IT IS VERY SILLY I'M SORRY

„Kagami-kun has been really secretive recently. “

“Jesus, _fuck_ , Kuroko, don’t do that.” He’s just managed not to drop his grocery bags, but only _just_. He’s thought he’s managed to become mostly immune to Kuroko’s appearing out of thin air act, but clearly his boyfriend has just decided to take pity on him on most days. Though clearly not today, _fuck._

“I was not using misdirection,” Kuroko says, the _mindreader,_ ” You are just distracted.” He pauses for a second, his frown relaxing the tiniest bit. “Also, I do not read minds, Kagami-kun.”

“How does what you just said not totally prove my point!” he says, outraged.

“You just have a very expressive face.” At least he’s smiling when he says it, as if he thinks it’s a feature, not a flaw.

“It is.” _Gah_. “Now, do you want to tell me what is going on?”

“Well, if I’m so transparent, you should already know, shouldn’t you?” he volleys back, desperately hoping that he _doesn’t_ while glancing down to make sure he’s holding the bag closed.

Kuroko shakes his head, looking up at him with a slightly bewildered and disappointed expression – something that would be eyes brimming with unshed tears on any other person. “I just know there is something you are not telling me, Kagami-kun.” He lets out a tiny sigh. “I just wish you could feel like you could trust me.”

It gives Kagami a pang, especially with the beseeching way Kuroko is looking up from under his eyelashes. For a second he wants to just _tell_ him, stop him from looking sad – Kuroko unsure always makes him uncomfortable, something not right with the world, makes him just want to make things _better_.

But he’s also known Kuroko long enough to know when he’s being manipulated. If this _was_ really bothering him, he’d be buttoned down, cold, unreachable, not his version of a dramatic, tearful confrontation.

“I _do_ trust you and you know it.” Kagami says, “You are just annoyed that I’m keeping a secret.” And the way Kuroko’s face clears of any suggestion of woe and the tiniest pout appears on his lips tells him he’s guessed right, which – good. This is supposed to be a surprise not make Kuroko stress out.

“…I just wonder why you wouldn’t just tell me.” He says, but he’s not looking at him, instead he looks away, which means he knows he’s just being a bit petty.

“Let’s see, it’s the end of January, _whatever_ could I be secretive about?!” He even raises his eyebrows to make his point, even though he’s been trying to tone it down, ever since Momoi told him it makes his face look scary because _Kagami-tan sure has very distinctive eyebrows!_

“I thought I told you not to get me anything.” Kuroko says in his slightly scary voice.

“You told me not to _buy_ you anything.” He hesitates, because…he gets it, he _does_. Kuroko accepts that Kagami’s parents pay for their rent, because it was practical and in his words _it would be stupid to argue against something prudent, just because of my pride_ , but it still never sits quite _right_ with him. But-

“Kagami-kun- “

“No, ok, you said I shouldn’t buy you anything, and I’m _not_ I swear, but- “ his hands are occupied holding the bags filled with ingredients so he settles for an aborted shrug instead of waving his hands to make his point  “I just – it’s your _birthday_ tomorrow, I wanna give you something?” he mumbles the last bit, because it’s embarrassing, but it’s _true._ Kuroko doesn’t let him take care of him most of the time, but he wants to, _needs_ to, sometimes, because Kuroko has given him so much.

 “You know you do not have to.” but he can tell the objections has become perfunctory,  Kuroko’s slight smile Kuroko he’s already won, the way his eyes are ever so slightly crinkling in the way Kagami has termed his ‘I do love my ridiculous boyfriend’ look.

“I want to.” He says quietly, trying to infuse it with as much meaning as possible.

Kuroko lets out a little pleased, contemplative hum, suddenly getting a good grip on his T-Shirt to pull him down and give him a soft, lingering kiss.

“I look forward to the surprise.” he whispers against his lips, and before Kagami can react to that with more than a breathless _and no peeking_ , he’s gone inside his room. He keeps standing in the doorway for a bit, trying to get his heart to calm down, to move from _please, more, now_ to planning mode, but…it takes a moment. Because his boyfriend is evil.

He chuckles slightly to himself, before he moves into the kitchen, already turning over the several different recipes he’s looked at. He’s done all the research, it really shouldn’t be that hard. 

 

* * *

 

Turns out it’s exactly that hard. He sighs, looking at his latest batch. So, this time he thinks he’s got the flavor right, but the consistency is still slightly _off_ and he doesn’t know how to get them creamy, without them becoming runny and the shape is not quite –

“Kagami-kun is sighing a lot.” He _whirls_ around, admonishment already on his lips, when he sees Kuroko behind him -  with a hand over his eyes.

“Yeah, well,” he says, with a huff of laughter, because trust Kuroko to keep to his words, but still find a way to satisfy his curiosity, “it’s not doing what I want it to, basically.”

Kuroko just hums, lowering his hand, but still keeping his eyes closed. It’s ridiculous and adorable enough that Kagami can’t help dropping a kiss on his nose, Kuroko’s face crinkling at the unexpected touch.

“It smells very nice, Kagami-kun.” He allows, wandering away to settle at the table, the only concession to his blindness a cautious slowness to his movements.

“I guess. The flavor is not the problem, anyway.” He cards a hand through his hair, not caring that he’s probably leaving streaks of sugar dust in there.

“It never is.” Kuroko says with a satisfied look and it makes Kagami _glow_ a bit, cooking one of the few things he’s a lot better at than Kuroko. Kuroko says he never really got the hang of it, but Kagami secretly likes to believe that it’s just that he hasn’t felt the need to, which…it gives him a kick in his stomach every time when he finds something Kuroko _needs_ him for.

He knows it’s a bit weird, he loves Kuroko for being so confident, so very independent, but still. It’s nice to be needed even if he’d never say it out loud (He’s pretty sure Kuroko knows, in that way he always _does_. He’s been nice enough not to mention it, anyway.)

That’s how cooking went from something he just did to survive to something he really _tried_ at, cookbooks lining their kitchen, cooking shows crowding their DVR.

None of which is helping him get the right texture for the shape he needs.

“Now you are grinding your teeth.” Damn, he didn’t even notice that.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says with a small sigh, makes as if to get up “You _really_ don’t have to go to all the trouble, you know I don’t need–“

“Shut up!” and…that came out a _lot_ louder than he wanted to. There is a little confused furrow on Kuroko’s forehead now, but he sits back down again, somehow managing to convey a questioning, open look, while still having his eyes closed.

“Sorry, it’s just I know I don’t _have_ to, it’s just that I _want_ to, ok?” he lays down the pastry bag Alex got him for Christmas. “And I know you don’t care if it’s perfect or whatever, but maybe I just _want_ it to be perfect for _you_!”

There is silence in the kitchen for a bit and he frantically thanks every deity that Kuroko has his eyes closed, because he can feel how red he’s getting and god why was talking about feelings so damn embarrassing.

He chances a look up and finds Kuroko, eyes wide open looking back at him and he wants to protest for a second until he takes in the rest of his face – slightly parted lips, the suggestion of a flush on his cheeks, quick breathing –

“Oh.” Kuroko sighs out, and it flashes through him, because he sounds – he sounds _breathless,_ he looks a bit _wrecked_ , the way he normally only does in their bedroom and –

“Oh.” Kagami agrees because, well, he’s suddenly also a bit short for breath.

They stare at each other for a bit, before Kuroko gets this glint in his eyes, getting up from the table, striding towards him.

“Hey, no peeking.” Kagami says, but weakly, and Kuroko ignores the warning, ignores the dessert utensils still strewn everywhere and doesn’t take his eyes off him before crowding him against the counter, somehow such a large presence despite his small size, the only thing worth looking at in the whole kitchen.

When he’s pressed as close to Kagami as he can, he pulls himself up a bit, pulls Kagami _down_ , so that they are closer to eye level. “I love you, Taiga.” He says, his voice quiet, but it moves through Kagami, echoing in his ears, in his body, suddenly needing the counter at his back to steady him.

“ _You_ are perfect for me.” Kagami can hear his heart pounding, Kuroko not moving into a kiss, even though he can feel his breath over his lips, the suggestion there, but instead he looks straight into his eyes and Kagami is transfixed, can’t look away, even though normally he’d be squirming at the declaration.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, but at some point Kuroko – he doesn’t _back off_ exactly, just dims his intensity. Kagami feels like he can breathe again, feeling light-headed and clear at the same time, Kuroko’s declaration settled into his bones.

They must look ridiculous, him simultaneously stooped down and leaning back, Kuroko on the tip of his toes and something of that must show on his face, because Kuroko gives him a wry smile.

“To be fair Kagami-kun, you always look a bit ridiculous.” He says his face blank again, but humor in his eyes.

“You -“ he sputters, laughing, because goddamnit it, burying the laughter in Kuroko’s shoulder as best as he can, the last of some tension he hadn’t realized he was holding flowing out of him, “I can’t fucking believe you.”

He feels more than hears Kuroko’s tiny chuckle at that, him planting a small kiss on his neck, his arms around Kagami’s back.

“-ove you, too, Tetsuya.” He mumbles near-silently against his shoulder, Kuroko gripping him tight, tighter for a second.

They stand for another minute before his back starts complaining, but he doesn’t really want to move, soothed by Kuroko’s hands moving across his back, peppering absentminded kisses where he can reach.

It’s Kuroko who finally disentangles them, fussing a bit with Kagami’s hair, where it’s probably covered in all kinds of food-stuff, before giving him a slow lingering kiss.

He’s almost out the door when Kagami opens his eyes again, because he’s a fucking _ninja_.

“Don’t you have work to do, Kagami-kun.” He throws over his shoulder impish smile in place and before Kagami can get out a retort, he’s closed the door.

“Little shit.” Kagami calls after him, knowing that Kuroko can’t hear him and even if he could, he’d _definitely_ hear the fondness in his voice.

“Ok.” He says aloud, slapping himself to get his thoughts back on track. “Ok, let’s do this.”

He’s not any closer to getting it right, but he’s still quieter, calmer and damn Kuroko anyway for always knowing just what to do, for seeing right through him every time, though he knows he’s smiling like a love-struck idiot, even while he thinks that.

He’s remembering that _oh_ again, that little sound Kuroko made, the surprise and happiness on his face.

He hopes that the reaction to his vanilla shake shaped confectionary will be just as good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking something like this just Vanilla Shake and a lot of tiny ones, basically  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ea/83/9b/ea839ba43946d26f41937013572c3b1d--starbucks-frappuccino-starbucks-coffee.jpg
> 
> If you want to cry with me about KagaKuro you can find me at derekplaysviola.tumblr.com


End file.
